Member for Life
by DarkVyse88
Summary: A new villain is entering the crime scene. he is soon to experiance a world of crime and power. Rated R for violence, language, and some drug usage. OCxJ
1. Acceptance

Member for Life

Hi everyone, Its DarkVyse88. In this FF, there will be some OCs, but I hope you enjoy my latest piece.

I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 1: Acceptance

_Slade is dead. Word of his fall echoed throughout the world of villains. For many, this was celebration. For once, they could begin a steady rise to power in the world with one less powerhouse crime leader to get in their ways. This came as better to news to one Brother Blood. With his loyal students and his amazing powers, he planned on brining his dominance of the criminal empire to be known. But, one person would stand in his way. The path his student would decide would show him a world of romance, murder, greed, death, and betrayal. He has no super powers. Only his pre existing skills and intelligence will save him now. For once he goes on the path of a criminal, there is no turning back. He becomes...a Member for Life_

A downpour came to the streets of Jump City. The drops fell onto the cars and buildings as many of the population put on their hats or took out their umbrellas in order to avoid getting soaked. Traffic was moving slowly due to the danger of speeding and losing control on the slick roads. In this case, for some, this was unbearable. But for one taxi, getting to the destination was the most important thing for him. The passenger was a teenager of eighteen. His hair was brown and was held down by styling gel. His eyes were a deep shade of green that seemed to pierce through you when one looked straight at them. He wore a Grey jacket that was opened, revealing a black shirt with an eagle on it. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers with a red stripe that ran across the sides of them. His head rested on his hand as he stared out the window, growing impatient by the minute.

"Hey Asshole," he yelled to the driver," can you speed up this bucket? I can't be late." The driver, a man of thirty with a beard that was slowly coming in," said," How about you get out and walk?" "I have a better idea. You shut you're damn mouth and get me there or you wouldn't get paid." The man started to shot back a remark, but then he saw the kid staring into his rear view. The way those eyes just stared at him so hatefully just scared the hell out of him. "61 West Ave, right?" he asked, sweat dripping down his face. "Right." The kid said as he returned to looking out the window. He watched as the citizens passed by through his window. 'Idiots,' he thought,' I can't wait to mug every last one of them.'

The car then pulled up to a large office building. Its windows, tinted black, gleamed with the falling rain that ran down its sides. "Here we are." The driver said. The kid got out of the car as the driver popped open the trunk. The kid took out a red dufflebag and slammed the lid shut. "That will be $34.73." the driver said as the kid reached the open window of the passenger side, his hand out the window, shaking due to the eye contact the guy was making with the kid. The kid produced two twenties from his pocket and threw them onto the taxi's passenger seat. "Keep the change he began," and don't get into trouble." He finished this with a smile and walked away. The driver thought the way he had finished his sentence and the smile just scared him. He then drove of in a hurry, his car leaving skid marks in its wake.

The kid looked up the building at how it shot up straight at the sky. He then looked at the door, how it just seemed to be both welcoming, but dangerous to him. He adjusted the strap of the dufflebag that hung on his shoulder and said to himself," Well. There's no turning back now." He then pushed though the door open and entered the building. He stood in a lobby, but it really wasn't much of a one anyway. The only furniture was a desk and a table and three chairs that stood at the side of the room. At the desk stood a woman who looked about seventy. Her white hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a black dress with yellow buttons. "Can I help you?" she asked in a stern voice. "Yeah," he said," I'm here about the, uh, acceptance letter to your academy." "Ah yes. Go to the elevator and you will meet the headmaster." She said as she pointed to some elevator doors near the side of desk that opened as soon as she pointed to them. "Nice trick." He said with a laugh. She remained quiet, her face showing her lack of good humor towards the crack he made. "Whatever." He said as he entered the doors. They closed as he turned to face them and the elevator begin a slow decent.

He waited patiently for his trip to the headmaster to hurry up. 'This is twice as bad as the car ride." He said. Besides, even though he didn't show it, the kid was nervous. He had gotten excepted to the academy. Here, his future would be played out. He was to be the best. He was going to be the greatest. And it would all be thanks to this academy. He pulled out the letter that contained the message of his acceptance. He looked at the seal of a shield that was yellow and had a black H in the middle. The seal wouldn't mean anything to most people. But to him, it meant the most important thing to him. In his head, the academy's name raced through his head. 'The HIVE academy for extraordinary young people.' Hell, he didn't think of himself as being extraordinary. So, why did he get accepted?

"Welcome. I have been expecting you." A voice came from behind. HE turned around to see that the wall had opened up without him noticing. He looked out into a huge office painted gold with black lines going around the walls in a bee hive pattern. The school's coat of arms was at the far end of the room. In the opposite sides was a window that looked out at a large arena. Also at the far end of the room was a brown desk with a chair facing it. Behind the chair sat a man in a red velvet chair. He looked about sixty, signified by his Grey hair that was slowly turning white. He wore a white robe that stretched to his feet and had gold lines running down it and a gold skull with red eyes pattern in the center of the robe. The boy stepped in as the doors behind him closed. "Come," the man began," take a seat." The boy walked in and took the seat in front of the desk, putting his dufflebag to the side. "I take it you're the student who is very fortunate to have been accepted to my academy?" "The one and only." The kid said as he handed him the envelope. The man ripped it open and started at the letter and then at him. He then held out his hand and said," Welcome to HIVE. I am the headmaster, Brother Blood." "Nice to meet you." The kid said as he shook Blood's hand.

"Any ways," Blood said as he broke the handshake," I have some information on you that I collected." "Nice to hear someone's reading about my life so far." The kid remarked. "Yes," Blood replied," moving on, I like to get it under way. It says here that your name is Mr. Joseph Gregory Allingood." "Allingood," the kid said," since I'm, going to be the villain of tomorrow, how about we change that name of mine?" "Very well. What would you like it to be?" Blood asked. "The name I got from the reason I'm here," Joe said," Python." "Ah yes. Python," Blood said," You got that from your time in jail. I read that you murdered a man by shooting him in the head, along with two costumers." "I have to say it really wasn't a good performance on my part." Python said as he reached for something in his dufflebag. "Well, you didn't do a good job of hiding the evidence. You got in jail at the age of fifteen, when you did the crime, but I let you off your ten-year sentence. You received your name not for your style of getting away, but for the way you didn't give up on taking down your prey. But, our academy will make sure that you will do crimes without messing up." He then watched as Python produced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his bag. E placed one in his mouth and prepared to light it, but saw Blood's face. "You mind?" he asked. "No, I don't. Just do it on your own time, not in my classes." Blood said. With that, Python lit the cigarette, the tip of it starting to smoke. He inhaled it and blew out a puff of smoke. "You know that will eventually kill you." Blood said. "Sir, I have a motto. Two things will kill you, smoking and guns. The difference is that one kills you slowly, while the other will kill you right away." Python then blow out another puff as he finished.

"Clever," Blood said as he walked over to the window of his office and looked down at the arena," my academy is very academic, full of uprising students, and we maintain a strict policy. I hope you wouldn't break it." "That still doesn't answer my question," Python began," I really don't have any super powers or what ever. So why did I get in?" Blood turned to him and said," That is because of one quality. Intelligence tells me you were told by someone to carry out the robbery. And you did it. No excuses. No turndowns. Nothing. Just you and the order. I like obedient students, they're easier to give orders to." "Well, my friend," Python said," I 'm only obedient when I get a reward, like the five hundred grand I would of gotten from my imployer if I didn't go to jail." He then stamped out his cigarette on the desk, the smoke slowly rising into the air. "Of course. I will reward you IF you provide me my services," Blood stated," classes start tomorrow. Your dorm is number ninety-seven." "Good. Have a good day." he then got up, picked up his dufflebag, and walked through an open doorway near the desk. Blood looked at the still smoking cigarette and said," I hope so. If you're as loyal as you say, then I wouldn't have to mind control you."

Python walked down the yellow hallways, looking at the numbers that were on the doors. 'I'm almost there,' he thought as he passed door number eighty, 'I bet I get a roommate. I just hope he isn't a nutcase.' Just as he reached his door, it opened and out ran a huge guy with long red hair and a black and gold suit ran out of the room. "And if you ever barge in here and demand money from me again," a voice yelled out from the room," I'll beat the living s out of you!" "He's your problem now!" the guy yelled to Python as he ran down the hall. "That answers my question." Python said as he entered the room. The room was typical. There were two beds, a TV, a stereo, two bureaus, and a desk. "Remains me of prison." He said. "But here," the voice said from his side," there's no danger of dropping the soap." Python turned to see the owner of the voice. He looked about nineteen and of Port Rican decent. He wore a button up Hawaiian shirt and baggy jogging pants. On his feet were black dress shoes and he wore sunglasses over his eyes. The most distinct feature of him was the numerous diamond rings on his fingers. "You must be the new guy," the student said," names Surge." "Do they call you that because of the surge of jealousy? You know if I was a woman, I would be jealous at not owning that much jewelry." Python remarked as he walked to the bureau. Surge then shot a bolt of electricity from one of his fingers and it hit the floor in front of Python, leaving a black mark of where it hit. Python looked at him as Surge said," The rings enhance my electric powers by twice its original capabilities. Don't try to make fun of them again." "Nice," Python said as he dropped his bag on one of the beds," and I'm the one with out the super powers." "Yeah. You're the scholarship guy," Surge said," lucky bastard. I've been here for three years and I haven't passed." "Why not?" Python said. "I just really don't give a rat's ass about these subjects. Villainies all about crime and power." "Nice," Python said," say, where's the café? I'm hungry." "You missed dinner," Surge replied," but I got some stuff in the bureau I steal from markets around the city." "Anything to drink?" Python asked. Surge reached under his bed and pulled out two bottles of beer. He tossed one to Python and said," I got more, but that's the best stuff I got. Let's have it for your first night here." "Awesome," Python said," how about a toast?" "Okay. To a life of villainy and to getting out of this hole quickly." They toasted and took huge slugs from the bottles. "You know what," Python said after he finished taking his drink," I guess once I'm here, I'm a member for life. But this life I'm about to go on is going to be one huge ride."

Due to some things I have to get down, the chapter responses will be a little slow next week, but I'll still try to get them as soon as possible. Chapter 2 is coming soon. Later!


	2. Her

Member for Life

I don't own Teen Titans or anything else for that matter.

Chapter 2: Her

The days at HIVE were all the same to Python. There were classes, lunch, and homework. It was the same thing as high school, except there was weapon training and classes for such things as WMD buying and usage 101. Even though they were out of place, he was till doing okay in them, most noticeably assassination And then there were the students. He seemed out of place in this world of up and coming villains with powers such as ice breath and flight. Even though he had Surge as a friend and valuable ally in the academy, he still wasn't sure about one thing. Every time Blood walked into the room and announced something, the students just started to rally and chant his name like mindless zombies. Except for him, which was the strangest part.

"Anyways," Python began as he and Surge were taking a break in their dorms," this place is just like my old school, minus the drug dealers and gang members." The student let out a laugh as he took a sip of his beer," My friend, you have been here for a month and you still haven't seen this school for what it is." "You know. I'd like to know what it really is." Python replied as he leaned against the room's wall, inhaling from his cigarette and letting out a puff into the air. "It's all about girls my friend," Surge stated," and this place doesn't disappoint." "Ahh, yeah." Python said as he dropped his used cigarette in an ashbin and sat down at a chair near the desk. "You remember nay time with them before you got in jail?" Surge asked. "You bet," Python said," I got some many of them, I nearly drowned, if you know what I mean." Surge laughed at the remark as he reached for another beer. "I know man. Getting some of that." "But still, I haven't found the perfect girl yet." Python said. "Dude, remember my saying," There's no such thing as the perfect girl. Its all about getting as many as you can, getting some, and then moving on to the next one." "Yeah, that's nice," Python replied," what's the other one? Getting drunk makes you look more attractive and helps you get laid more." 'Its better then that s you always say." Surge then let out a laugh, dropping his beer to the ground, the liquid spilling out of the open top.

"Nice one, genius." Python said, letting out a smirk. "Whatever," Surge said," Anyways, on to the good stuff. There's a dance coming up here. SO, I was wondering if you 'd like to go." "Dude, I don't turn that way." Python replied. "No, dumbass," Surge said, "you know. We go, drink, dance, get some girls." "Whatever," Python said, "by the way. I need to ask you something. Why is it that everyone does that thing when Blood's around?" "What do you mean?" Surge asked. "When he does his speeches," he stated you all act like zombies. And I thought you hated him." "I do," Surge said," I hate his guts. So any ways, we better get you something better then what you have on." "Hey, this is the only thing I have." Python said, looking at the attire he had worn since his first entry into they academy. "No wonder you nearly killed that guy in the laundry room," Surge said," lets head out to the city. I know a place that can help you out." As they left the room, Surge said under his breath," It's going to take a miracle to get this guy some good taste in clothes." "I like this shirt." Python said as he heard that.

Within a day, the Sady Hawkins dance had hit the school. The training area was converted into a dance hall with refreshment tables. The students were wearing their costumes, but some were wearing more formal wear. Python was wearing a light blue shirt with a red tie. Surge was wearing his regular clothing, but had a green button down shirt with no tie on him. "Did you have to chose that suit?" Surge asked as he took a drink of punch, " the 80s are dead." "What does that mean?" Python asked. "Nothing," he replied," I'm just so bored." "I know," Python said," I tell ya. I just wish..." his voice was then cut of as he saw someone walk into the dance hall and started to walk near him and Surge. She was wearing a black skirt with purple lines along it and black shoes. She had pale skin and purple hair, which was tied up and split on either side. And as she passed, he caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were purple, but something about them just added to the beauty that came off of her and was felt by him.

As she walked by, he asked Surge," Who was that?" "That was Jinx," he replied," don't try hooking up with her." "Bad luck." Python remarked. "You could say that," he replied," she will rip out your heart and throw it on the ground." "Just watch me and take notes." Python said as he walked over to her. As soon as he reached her, he said," I'm sorry, but you are just too pretty to not know me." "If I had a dollar for every guy that said that, I'd be rich." She replied. '"Yeah. I can you're attitude really has gotten you a lot of guys." She stopped and turned to him and said, "You don't know me." "I know that you have an anger problem." "Unless you want to know why they really call me Jinx," she said as she charged up a ball of purple energy in her hand," I suggest you get out of my way." "You want to dance?" he asked. She looked at him with annoyance, and then shoved him aside as she walked away.

As he walked back to Surge, he remarked," The only notes I got were 'You Suck.' " "Shut up." Python replied. He then saw Jinx dancing with another guy. "Isn't that Stone?" he asked. "Yep," Surge said," he's been here three days and all ready he's respected more then anyone here." Just then, the woman who had been at the desk when Python first came to the school came out of no where and said," Brother Blood wants to see you both." 'Just great. I get denied by a girl and then Blood wants to see me.' Python thought as he and Surge followed her out of the hall.

Blood was looking out of his office window, down at the students that went about the dance. "Like ants," he said to himself," nothing without a leader. I am that leader. The one to lead all of them into a new order." Just then, Python and Surge walked in. "Good you're here." He said as he seated himself on his chair. "What is it?" Python asked as he approached the desk. "If it's about that, I can explain." Surge said, worry on his voice. "Shut up," Blood shout back," it's not about anything. I need to see how loyal you are." "What do you got?" Python asked. "I have some problems with a drop out named Johnny Rancid." He said as he slid a photo across the desk to Python. He picked it up to see a muscular, Grey skinned guy wearing black clothing and a bicker helmet. "He was very good at mechanics," Blood said," but lacked guidance."

"So?" Python asked. "So," Blood began," he stole some data for a project I am working on. I don't care what you do to him to get, just get me the disk back." "I'll be obliged to." Python said as he walked to the door. "Surge, go with him." "Why?" Surge asked. "He may need backup. Someone has to help him." Blood said as his eyes flashed red. Surge's eyes flashed as he replied, "Whatever." As the two headed out, Blood called out," Would you be needing a idea of where he is?" "Don't worry," Python replied," I got a good idea. Besides, I need something to help me cool off."

Chapter 3 is coming up!


	3. Johnny be good

Member for Life

Chapter 3: Johnny be good

I don't own Teen Titans

"I thought we were suppose to be looking for Johnny." Surge said as stared at the building before him. The city was now visited by night, and it was amiss with activity. People walked to the late night bars and nightclubs. Cars rolled up and down the streets, carrying passengers who were looking for a good time or heading home. "Judging by his photo," Python said," he'll probably be here." "Come on," Surge began," this isn't the movies. He could be any where." The two were outside a red bricked bar with a neon sign that read, "Car Bomb". "You know this place?" Python asked. "Yeah," he replied," its also a prostitute house, but the bar is used as cover from the police." "Looks like they don't mind either way." Python said as he noticed the police car parked in front of the building.

"Anyways, this place is loaded with a lot of gang members, crack heads, and those just looking for a good time." "Sounds like the perfect place for you." Python said as he walked towards the door. "Shut the f up." Surge replied as he followed him. The doors swung shut behind them as they entered the facility. A bar stood at the far wall, the bartender distributing various drinks to the customers. Some were busy talking with the prostitutes, flashing wads of cash at them, and hoping to get some action before the night was over. The room smelled of booze, cigarettes, and body odder. "I can see this place has a good sanitation grade" Python said as he walked in. A muscular bouncer who was wearing a collared black shirt and green khakis then stopped him and said," Freeze. Minors aren't allowed here." "Its okay Joe. He's with me." Surge said. "Surge! You SOB," the bouncer said, shaking his hand," hasn't seen you in a while. Come on in. A friend of his is a friend of mine." As he walked out of their path, Python asked, "You know him?" "I sneak down here for some drinks," Surge said," and let's just say I bring extra."

"Whatever," Python said," we need to find Johnny." They scanned the tables until Python said," Found him." He pointed over to a booth and there was Rancid, a glass of beer in one hand and two prostitutes on either of him. "Okay," he yelled out, ignoring the other customers," I don't have the needed money, but I bet you both I can get through it without pay" "Model Citizen." Surge said. "Looks like we wouldn't have much trouble with the authorities," Python said as he spied two cops taking whisky shots," let's move out." When the reached the table, Python said," Yo, Johnny. Need to talk with you." "I'm busy, Prick," Johnny replied with a pissed off tone," get lost our I'll beat you within an inch of your life." "Surge." Python said. "Got it." He replied. He snapped his fingers as the two women at his side got up and walked over to him.

"Hey!" Rancid shouted. "Can it," Python said," listen dumb ass, you have something and he wants it back." "What are you talking about?" "Blood wants the info back." "You mean this?" Rancid asked as he pulled out an envelope and slid it to Python. "I was going to sell it for some good cash, but you know what, I'm felling generous," he said as he reached towards the side of his belt," take it." Python slowly moved his hand towards the file, but then Rancid drew a switchblade and was ready to stab him. Python grabbed the beer bottle and whacked him in the head with it. Rancid reeled back in pain as Python grabbed the file and headed out the door. Rancid drew his gun and fired two energy shots from it, leaving charred marks on the walls. The cops reached for their sidearms, but Rancid fired, the two cops falling to the ground dead with smoking holes on their chests. "Shit!" Surge said as this happened and ran out the door.

Surge entered the parking lot to see Python breaking the window of the cop car with a rock. "Are you trying to get us arrested?" Surge asked. "Because," he replied," those guys wouldn't be needing it any more." "Okay, I'm driving." Surge said as he jumped into the driver's seat. As soon as Python got in the passenger's seat, he said," Why do you get to drive?" "Because I can do this." Surge said. He placed a finger to the ignition point and a jolt of electricity shot from his finger into it. The car the started up with a roar. "You're finally good for something." Python said as they pulled out of the bar and headed down the street. As soon as they were a couple of blocks away, Surge said, "This is such bulls . I nearly get shot up in there for God knows what!" "Look," Python began," I don't know either, but it may get us some respect. I mean, if we can get some good say from Blood..."

He was then cut off as an explosion occurred outside of the car. Surge lost control for a moment, but recovered. He looked in the rearview to see Rancid behind him, riding on a nasty looking low rider and one of his customized energy pistols aimed at them. Surge swung the car swiftly to the right, dodging another shot, the energized bullet hitting a newsstand and causing it to explode on impact. "Check this out." Python said as he pulled out a shotgun from the backseat. "Are you crazy?! He's going to kill us!" Rancid then shot at a car that was ahead of them. The back tire blew off as it started to come at them. Surge maneuvered the car quickly as the deadly piece of debris missed them and crashed into a nearby building.

"If we keep this up," Surge began," either we'll crash or he'll shoot us." "Don't worry. I got a plan." The car then speed up the streets ahead of Rancid and then turned around and stopped. Rancid, seeing this as a challenge, stopped his bike and revved the engine. The other vehicle revved in response. "I hope you know what you're doing." Surge said as he drove the car at Johnny. He drove his bike at them as well, his gun aimed and ready to fire. They were right in front of them, but just the, something unexpected happen. The car quickly spun around right in front of Rancid. He screamed as the front of the car spun into his front wheel. He flew from the seat as the bike spun out on the ground into a street light. He wasn't so lucky, due to the fact that he crashed through a music store's glass window and hit a display case.

The cop car, now with a huge dent on it, stopped. Out of it came Surge and Python, a look of satisfaction on their faces. "I love launching s heads into the air." Python said as the two walked into the wrecked store. "Same here." Surge said as he looked at Johnny. "He's still breathing. Let's kill him." He added on. Just then, sirens were heard in the background. "Damn." Surge said as he ran off to the car. Python was about to go, but noticed something sticking out of Rancid's pants pocket. He grabbed it and produced a wallet that was bulging. "Hurry the hell up!" Surge yelled from the car. Without time to look in the wallet, he put it in his jacket pocket and headed towards the car. As soon as he was in, the vehicle speeded off into the night.


	4. Arsenal

Member for Life

I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: Arsenal

Python and Surge walked down the hallway, talking about last night's success. "I can't believe this! We totally creamed that guy." Surge said with satisfaction. "Got that right." Python said. "We are in right now," Surge said," we'll get good word from the boss, it'll be easy street from now on." "Don't be so sure. Sometimes you get it, and sometimes you don't." Python replied. "Dude, we'll have it all. Just you wait." They soon reached the door where Blood's office was. "Well, the moment of truth." He said as they opened the doors.

Blood was behind his desk, sitting down in the chair. His eyes watched as the two entered. 'I hope this one didn't fail me.' "Greetings, my students." He stated. "Hello, Blood." Python said. "I take it the operation I sent both of you on was successful." Blood said. "It went perfectly." Python replied as he drew out the envelope and slid it to Blood. He looked at the contents without them seeing it and then placed it in a drawer under his desk. "Was their any opposition?" Blood asked. "You mean that piss drunk Rancid?" Surge asked, "He then laughed and added," we sent him on a shopping spree. He shopped till he dropped."

"Very good. You will receive excellent marks on your records. Leave me please." He said. Python began to leave, but Surge stood there. "Is there are problem? Blood asked upon noticing. "Yeah," Surge began," where's the power? The fame? The glory?" "Surge, what you want, you must get it on your own. I can't just make my students worship you both." "Let's go, Surge." Python said. "Shut up!" Surge said," Listen Blood! I have listened to you, done your fing job, nearly got my ass shot off by a nut job, and I ain't getting s!" "I did give you your, how do say, s." Blood said. Surge slammed his hand on the desk, little sparks coming up form where it hit. "That's not the point! I need power here. I am not your damn servant b..." he stopped as Blood's eyes flashed red, resulting in his eyes flashing as well. 'There he goes again.' Python said as he watched Surge lift his hand off the desk and walk out of the room. "I suggest you follow him." Blood said. "Of course." Python said. "By the way," Blood began," my newest weapon is too be ready today at a demonstration in the training facility. Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, and Stone will be using it to wipe out some problems. I hope you can come. Python thought of seeing Jinx in combat, but he said," Maybe."

Python returned to his room to witness Surge punching the wall. "Hey man. Unless you're making a peep hole to the girl's locker room, I have to tell you it's on the other side of the building." "It's that asshole! I have done my damn work for him and I have gotten nothing." Surge replied as he turned to him. "Listen up. Don't complain to me. I got something for yeah." He headed to the cabinet and reached into a drawer. He then produced a wad of cash and threw to Surge. "Holy s! Where did you get this?" Surge asked. "I got it off of Rancid last night while he was unconscious," Python said," a good ten grand." "Hey, how come I only got four grand?" Surge asked. "Because I thought up the plan and found it." "F you man, "Surge joked, "well, I'm heading to the demonstration in a hour. You coming?" "No," Python said," I have other plans."

One hour later…

"I hope this was worth the trip." Python thought as he walked down the sidewalk, his dufflebag slung over his shoulder. His journey had taken him to the worst part of the city. Crumpling and decaying buildings were lined together in rows. The streets were eerily quiet, except for the siren of a distant police car. Along the way, he had seen outlines of previously fallen bodies, red blood stains in the outlines. 'Reminds me of home.' He thought.

He then came to his destination. It was a small house, its blue paint peeling off of the walls. The tiles of the roof were falling off. A garage that appeared to be made of steel was on its right side. From a flagpole was an American flag, waving in the air. "Here we go." He walked up the house's stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened just a crack, revealing a hint of light. "What do you want?" a gruff voice said from the opening. "I found this card on a guy named Rancid. Said you did some of his gun customization." Python answered. "Are you a cop, CIA agent, or Al-Queda?" he asked. "No. I'm willing to buy." Python said. The door then closed and he heard the sound of many locks being set into place. The door then opened and the voice said, "Come in."

Python entered and had very strange impressions. The room was a painted brown and was lighted by floor lamps and a single light on the ceiling that was flickering. A couch with rips it in was against the far wall, fuzzy bits coming out of the openings. Lawn chairs were folded out in front of huge Plasma Screen TV and two eighteen inch TVs on either side, all of them turned to images of CNN. A card table was set up at the far side, a laptop on top of it. An American flag that was torn in the middle slightly hung in a glass case on the wall. Near it was a mannequin in a Military suit with its original supplies and rifle. "Looks like an American lives here." Python said. He then heard the door locked behind him and the voice saying, "American? This is the home of a true blue, foreign ass kicking Patriot."

Python turned around to face the voice. He did notice the numerous locks on the door, but was two busy staring at the guy. He looked like he was in his late fifties, made irrelevant by the wrinkles on the sides of his face. His hair was long and Grey, but the most of it was covered by an American bandana tied onto his head. He wore a green army jacket and green army pants along with black military issued boots, but were fading with age. A Purple Heart and two Bronze Stars were on the left breast pocket. His eyes were a brown color, but seemed to be going even darker then their original color.

"You a little young to be needing hardware?" the guy asked. "Aren't you a little old to be using exercise equipment?" Python remarked, noticing the bench in the room. "Got to stay in shape, " the guy said," not letting age ruin my strength from the service." He then laughed as he held out his hand. "Name's Greg. First Lieutenant Greg D. Robinson." "Python." Python replied as he shook his hand. "Not much of a name," Greg said," I take it your from that school?" "Yeah," Python replied," I got this piece of paper with your name and address on it after me and my friend totaled him." Greg replied," Yeah, I know him. Shead didn't like my merchandise, so he shoot a hole in my hole. Glad though he got taken care of."

"So, I take it you sell non- laser shooting weapons?" Python asked. "Hell ya!" he replied," I tell ya, what is the deal with all of these villains using lasers and what not? The only weapons are guns, explosives, fists, and anything that can be used as a weapon. Learned that back during my six years in 'Nam. So, do you want to see the hardware?" "Yeah, but one thing," Python asked," why is a true blue American war vet like yourself selling weapons to villains. "The reason," Greg began a tint of hyperactivity in his voice," the reason? I fought hard in Vietnam, killed God knows how many Vietcong bastards got captured three times and escaped, and those capitalist pigs don't give me anything! damn it! Give me one sec." He then walked over to the card table, took out a paper bag, and spilled its contents onto it. A white powder came out of it as he rolled up a bit of paper and snorted a strand of it through the roll of paper into his nose. "Calms me down." He said after collecting himself. During the ordeal, Python had lighted a cigarette and was blowing smoke out of it. He said," That stuff will kill ya." "Look who's talking." Greg replied. "This will not kill me as quickly as that will," Python stated," Anyways, let's see the goods."

"Okay." Greg said as he walked over to a wall in the far right corner. He punched it, causing a door sized opening to pop up from the floor. "After you." He said as Python walked in. As soon as he got into the room's center, eyes widened with surprise and his mouth hung open, causing his cigarette to fall to the ground and go out. In this room lit with florescent lighting and being cooled by central AC, were guns galore. They were either disassembled on tables, on rows of racks, or leaning on the ground against the walls. He saw Colts, Lugers, Magnums, 9mms, and Desert Eagles on one side. Next to it were submachine guns, like Uzis, Tech-9s, and MP5s. Ak-47s, M-16s, and AR-15s, and Sniper Rifles ranging from R57s to PSGIs laid on another section. The heavy weaponry lay at the far end. These included Shotguns, SPAS-12s, Bazookas, RPGs, M-79 and Miltek MLG grenade launchers. M60 heavy machine guns, and a huge Chain Gun on a turrent stand. Next to that were boxes of ammunition, grenades, and mines.

"Holy S." Python said. "Yep," Greg said from behind him, "either bought, smuggled, or stolen, they work well. So, what do you need?" "Well," he began," I need ammo for this." He put down his dufflebag and took out the shotgun he had stolen the previous night." "Kid, take my advice," he said," you're going to be doing a lot of running and sneaking in, so I have to say you are going to need some better hard wear." "What do you recommend?" Python asked as he put down the shotgun. "Give me three seconds." He said.

With that, Greg moved around the tables and ammo boxes, grabbing items from them. 'This guy seems to know what he is doing,' Python,' my be a pothead, but smart.' He then walked over to the table as Greg motioned him over. "Okay, these will help you out during your semester," Greg said as he held up the items, "Since you need to do a lot of running, double Colt Pistols will help out. For concealment, you got a Sawn-Off shotgun. It may only fire to shots, but it's small and easy to hide. You also get six boxes of ammo, three for each weapon set, and a cleaning kit for free with weapon purchases." "How much?" Python asked as he got out the cash. "I would say five thousand, but I like you. So, it will be three grand." Python gave him the case, which he stuffed into his pockets, and he placed his purchases into his dufflebag.

"I better get going before Blood gets pissed." He said as he headed to the houses' exit. "Good idea," Greg said," and watch your back." Just then, the televisions that were on the news flipped over to an emergency announcement. "We now come in with this announcement," the guy at the news desk said," the Hill Inop Veral Entro Company building has exploded in the business area. No casualties have been reported, but the Teen Titans have told all officials too not come near the area." "Isn't that where the academy is?" Greg asked. "What gave it away?" Python asked as he hurried to the door. "Watch yourself, kid." He called out. "You too." he replied as he hurried off.

Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Flirting with Danger

Member for life

I don't own anything

Chapter 5: Flirting with Danger

Python looked out the sub's window as it maneuvered through the water on autopilot. He had gotten to the school's site and he was shocked. What was once an office building was reduced to a pile of broken glass and debris. The dorms and classrooms, or what remained of them, were buried underneath. From a safe distance, he looked at the destruction because the Titans had gathered around the site. As he watched them, he saw the robot one called Cyborg look at a blue ring on his finger. It appeared to be the same one that guy Stone had and Python was thinking, (Some heroes. Robbing the graves of the dead.) He then looked in shock as Cy touched the ring and he was turned into the student Stone.

Python's vision now had become cloudy with rage. Infiltration was one thing, but for all he knew, everyone could be dead. He didn't care much for Blood, but his ally, Surge, could be gone. And also…no. His head didn't want to think this, but it was even facts. Jinx could be gone. She had blown him off, but he still had feelings for him. And now, her trust in Stone/Cyborg had resulted in her death. He loaded one of his Colt pistols with a fresh magazine. He didn't care if they could blow up his mind just by thinking it; he wanted to avenge Jinx. That was before Surge, like a shot of relive, came out of the shadows and told him the school had been evacuated and all students had made it out alive. He then followed Surge to the docks and to this remote guided sub, which would take them to the temporary base for HIVE.

"Dude, you really have to think things over," Surge said after some time of the two not talking to each other," "I mean, going against the Titans alone? You're not some Green Burret." "I had the guns. I could of shot them down easily." He replied. "Yeah. Even if you got in one shot, they could wipe the floor with you." "I would rather go down with my pride intact then be captured." Python replied. "Fine, fine. Jeez if there was anything else I'd say there was a girl involved." Surge stated. Jinx flashed through his mind upon hearing this, but Python then said," I just wanted a thrill before getting captured. I thought everyone got killed." "Man, you've been here and God knows you still don't know jack about us."

Surge then turned to the front window and said, "Well, here we are." Python looked out to see what looked like a construction site under water. Huge machines moved pieces of steel and other materials as divers in scuba gear checked stats on wrist computers and operated under sea carriages and cranes. To the right, three large bubble structures in a pattern lay against a wall at the far end of the seabed. "I take it that's our temporary living area." Python said. "You bet," Surge replied," The other place there building is the Blood's latest toy. He needs it to take revenge on the Titans."

The self-guided sub then entered an open door in the left bubble area. It ended up in a sub pen, where the two got out of it. The place was a buzz with students who were either waiting for friends from the accident or going to their rooms. "Okay, so we have to…" Surge began to say to Python, but saw him heading to the dorms. "Hey, man. Blood wanted to see us the minute I got you here." "I need to see someone real quick." He replied. "Well, what do you want me to tell him?" Surge asked. "Tell him I had better things to do." Python replied as he headed out.

Jinx stood in front of here dorm room, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. She had been in the bathroom for an hour, crying. How could she, a villain, had fallen in love with a Titan? It was absurd, but she cared for him. And then, he betrays the entire organization by using the weapon Blood let him use to help his friends. He could have had everything, but he let it slip. She was foolish in letting him join HIVE. She remembered what Gizmo had said to her after that little mishap," From now on, we aren't going to let YOU decide on who gets in. We are not going to have your fing feelings get in the way of our ties with Blood." Little bastard.

She entered her room and let the door shut behind her as a voice said," You okay?" She turned on the lights to find Python leaning against the wall at the far end of the room. "Get out of my room." She commanded as she charged a pink energy ball in her hand. He walked forward as she yelled," Get the hell out of my room!" he then stopped in front of her and asked," Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?" She turned away from him and said," I have not been crying." She then replied," And to answer your first question, I'm fine. Now get out of here." Python placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. It was then see saw his green eyes. How deep they were how calm they were, how beautiful…she then stooped mid thought and said, "I should kill you right now."

"Like you are thinking of doing to Cyborg?" he asked. She then lowered her head as he said," I saw them at the rubble site. I was ready to take them on." "You are damn unbelievable," she began," like you could take down those guys." "I wasn't going to give up," he said," and you shouldn't either." She still had her head down, but continued to listen. "People like that Cyborg are idiots," he began," they think protecting the weak is a good thing, but it doesn't get you anything. Eventually, they will get rid of you. People like us, however, are smarter then them. We seek out power, take it from those who have it, and build up ours. Cyborg was crazy to give up power, glory, and you for nothing." She looked up at him as he finished and blushed at hearing him say this. Maybe he was different? "Well, I better be off." He said as he headed to the door. "Wait." She called back, stopping him at the door. 'If you're not busy Friday," she began," would you like to go do something?" "Sure. I hope to see you then." He said as he walked out the door.

He turned his head to look back at the closed door. (I am just too damn good.) he thought to himself. He then made it to the end of the hall, but was stopped by something. He turned his head forward, he realized he had walked into someone. That person was none other then Mammoth, Surge's last roommate. Next to him was a short bald kid in a green jump suit with a Grey circular pack on the back of it, which he could identify as Gizmo. "What were you doing in Jinx's room?" Mammoth asked. "None of you business." "Well, shead," Gizmo began," if you think you'll join up with us by getting cozy with her, you got another thing coming." "And getting threatened by the bearded lady and the midget clown are suppose to intimidate me how?" he asked with sarcasm as he moved between the two and headed to his dorm. "He better listen to us. He'll be sorry if he did. "Gizmo then said to Mammoth.

Chapter 6 is coming up.


	6. Hiding in Shadows

Member for life

I don't own anything.

Chapter 6: Covered in Shadows

As the days passed, Python felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. First of all, he kept getting all of these special assignments from Blood that would have him and Surge on them. Whether it was recovering lost technology or just stealing it, he was getting the respect he deserved. Also, there was the cash. Taking it off of dead beats, he hid it all in his dresser in his room. Once a week, he headed out to Greg's to get some hardware or ammunition. But, he spent most of the time talking with him, listening to war stories or on weapon specs.

And then, there was Jinx. After the date they went on, she seemed to be getting closer to him. He knew he had feelings for her, but she still repressed them. He could tell she liked him. She would smile a lot, stop mid sentence sometimes, look at him and then saw it was for no reason. He bet it was hard for her then it was for him. She was still recovering from the Stone incident. And then there were her friends. Gizmo and Mammoth continued to tell him to stay away from her. He would tell them to go and get bent. This soon became a continuing cycle.

"Glad I got out of there." Python said to himself as this thought went through his head. He was now in the shipping district of the city. Blood had sent him here with the promise of funds to help him get more manpower. Jumping at the chance, he sent me. Surge didn't come for no reason what so ever. So, here he was. The area smelt of salt water floating in the night air and ships could be seen leaving or entering the docks. Warehouses were lined in rows and columns, their contents unknown to him. He then reached his destination, Warehouse 55. But, he couldn't be sure at what was lying in there. Or, for that matter, what could live here. The paint was peeling off of the outside walls, revealing rotting wood. The roof appeared water damaged and looking as though a good blast of wind could send it flying. The only thing looking sturdy were the sliding steel doors that were in front of him. He moved towards them, but just then a section opened like a small door in the right side. Without question, he walked through the door and into the building.

The inside was dark. To better rephrase, it was pitch black. He couldn't see anything ahead of him, so he decided to head back out. He turned around to the door, but it closed behind him, locking him in this room. "Hello." He called out. Yet, the only answer he received was his own echo. "Okay, if this some kind of test, you can stop now Blood." He said. "I can assure you, this is no test." A voice then said. A spotlight then shone on Python. Another then appeared a few feet in front of him. A rolling noise was then heard going across the floor. A wheel chair stopped on the edge of the light. Python could see no legs, so he thought it was a trick. But, that was until he saw the metallic gloved hand resting on one of the arm rests.

"You are the one who was sent from the academy?" the person asked. "Yes," Python said," I'm here to get the funds." "Of course. But first, I need you to do something for me." He replied as another beam of light shot down from the ceiling. It revealed a computer module with some screens and many flashing buttons. The middle screen was looking at darkness, but the other screens were static. "Go to it." The wheelchair bound person commanded. "Is this a trick?" Python asked. "If I was lying, I would of killed you by now." He replied. Python walked over to the console as he heard the wheels of the chair turn towards him. He stopped in front of it, looking at the numerous buttons. He turned to the man and said," Look, I'm not really good…" but was halted as the man held up a finger to silence him. "Just watch the screen." He said. Python turned to the screen to then see the darkness was slowly turning to light. A screen to the side of it then turned on. "I'm glad at least one spy camera remained unaffected." The crippled man said. Python heard him, but didn't take note of it as he watched the screen. It was looking down at the Titan's leader, Robin, who was lifting the cover off of a box. The screen then turned off as to not let Python see the box's contents. "Push the green button in the center." The man then said. Python then pushed the button as Robin's face was seen looking down at the screen. It then quickly shut off.

"What was that all about?" Python asked. "Let's just say I don't want to be the one to screw around with the Titans, for now." The crippled man replied. "So, you had me kill their leader." Python stated. "No, he is very much alive, "he replied," but let's just say he wouldn't be himself." "Okay, I did the job. Now, I would love to stay here and chat with you, but I need the money." Python stated. "Don't worry. It is coming." The man said as the console let out a noise. Python looked down to see a check coming out of a slot. He took it out and looked it over. "Five mill'," he said," this should get some good labor." "Now, if you please, leave my domain." The man said as a door shaped beam of light was shone into the darkened room. Python walked out of the door as he heard the man say," Don't get too choosy here. It will soon be mine once again." Python turned back to the door, but it had closed in front of his face. (Why do I always get the nutcases?) He asked himself as he walked away from the structure.

Chapter 7 is coming soon.


	7. Operation Rescue

Member for Life

I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: Rescue Operation

"…And the next thing you know, the bastard closes the door in my face." Python said to Greg as he inhaled a puff from his cigarette and blew it into the air. It was a good week since he had encountered the mysterious benefactor and the thing with Robin being a target. Now here he was. In Greg's place, sitting on his chairs, the news in the background, and just talking the night away." "Well," Greg said as he inhaled a shot of cocaine from the card table in front of him," as long as you got the funds, he doesn't seem like a threat." "Whatever. I'm just glad I got it over with." Python replied. "By the way, how is that project Blood is doing coming along." "Its just some technology stolen from the Titan named Cyborg," Python replied," looks like a cannon that's aiming straight up?" "What's it for? Shooting down some satellites or something?" Greg asked. "Don't know. Don't care." Python said as he put out a cigarette in the ashtray near him and lit another one.

"So? Tell me more about Jinx." Greg said. "What is there to know?" Python asked. "I mean, how's the dating been going?" he asked. "Here and there," Python said," but, I'm still at first base." "Loser." Greg shot back as he took another snort of the powder. "Hey, I don't see you with anyone." Python said. "I was," Greg began," but after five ex-wives who don't share your dream of fighting against the America that screwed me over, I gave up." He said. "I can't imagine." Python said as he took another puff and blow out a cloud of smoke into the air. "So, like I was saying, you got to get closer in the relationship. If you don't, you're not going to get some." "I'll get some when the time comes." Python replied.

Just then, he remembered something and asked Greg," By the way, did you get my order yet." "Just came in today." Greg said as he walked into the weapons room. He came back, this time caring a wooden box. He sat down and handed the box to Python. "Custom made and engraved just like you wanted. Straight from some black market people I know back in Austria. You know this is going to set you back a good twelve grand." "I know and I got it." Python replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of hundreds. He passed them to Greg and then looked at the box that was lying on his lap. It was made of some kind of wood that was polished to the point where the light reflected off of it. On the top was a rose with a stem in a spiral pattern carved onto it. He opened the box and looked at the contents, a smile spreading across his face. "Jinx will love this," he said," but how do I know when to give it to her?" "You'll know when." Greg replied.

"Well, I better get going," Python said as he got up from his chair and grabbed his dufflebag," don't want Blood to get all crazy." As he headed to the door, Greg then said," Hold up man. You might want to see this." Python turned around and looked at the television, which Greg was motioning to. "In other news," the newsman was saying," the villain none as Jinx, was beaten off by the Titans a few minutes ago. She was robbing a jewelry store when the group showed up. Since many of the civilians in the area were either taking cover or ran out of the area, not much is known about the battle." The screen then cut to a picture of Jinx on a stretcher and being loaded on to a hospital bed while officers stood on the sides of the open back door of it. Python's eyes filled with rage as the man continued, "Due to her injuries suffered from being thrown into a car, she will be transferred to a medical facility and then to a maximum facility prison." "Damn it all!" Python screamed," I got to save her. They will have to go down the mountain passes. If I hurry, I'll cut them off there!" He hurried back to the door, but was stopped as Greg yelled," Kid!" He turned around to catch an SMG that Greg had thrown at him. Greg threw three other rounds at him, which Python caught, and said," On the house. Go save your girl and give em hell!" "Got ya!" he replied back as he hurried off.

The light depraved mountain path stretched before the convoy as it headed to the hospital. One Police car was in the front of the ambulance as two others followed behind it, resulting in one huge line. With the car's lights on, the officer of the first car carefully turned around the bends in the rows as his partner talked on. "I tell ya, what a catch!" the other guy said with excitement. "You can say that again." The driver said. "I mean, we do clean up after the Titans, but a member of HIVE? This is awesome," he stated," if they keep busting super villains, we can finally take care of the other crime bosses around here." "Yep. And this night couldn't…" but the driver never finished. The air exploded with gunfire and the windshield erupted with bullet holes and glass shards flying. The driver and passenger shock as blood flew from the holes that appeared on their chests. The limp body of the driver then pulled the wheel quickly to the left as it dropped, the car spinning out of control and breaking through the road's guardrail. It tumbled to the ground and then exploded in an inferno as soon as it made contact with the surface.

As soon as the event happened, the ambulance and other two cars came to a screeching halt. Witnesses to the event, two cops from each car got out, pistols drawn and heading to the crash site. The parametric driver started to get out, but got back in as one of the cops commanded," Stay there." The officers slowly made their way to the impact site. "What was that?" one of them asked. "Not sure," another replied," stay here, I'll head over." The three stopped as he moved over to the destroyed guardrail. As soon as he was two feet away from it, gunfire once again racked the air and his body fell to the ground, dead and leaking blood. "Oh hell!" one of them yelled as he nervously pointed his gun around. "It came from over there!" one of them yelled as he motioned to a rock pointing out from the mountainside. They fire their guns, hoping to fire anything. Of course, they didn't take the time to check behind them. In no time, their bodies were racked with fire. They fell to the ground as Python walked from behind one of the cop cars, the SMG in his hands as his finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

"Law enforcement these days." He said as he moved to the back of the ambulance. He quickly opened the door and pointed his weapon in. He only saw a parametric in there that yelled as he saw Python. He then saw Jinx, strapped to a hospital bed and breathing with the help of a mobile oxygen tank. "Is she going to be all right?" he asked. "As long as she gets her injuries treated, she'll be fine." He replied. "Good. Now get out before I shoot you." Python commanded. Without argument, he got out as Python closed the door and headed to the driver. Forcing him out of the ambulance and taking it over, Python turned the car around and speeded off toward the city.

Jinx was slowly starting to get out of her coma as she slowly opened her eyes. She was first blinded by a bright light, but soon got use to it. She then realized she was in a bed of some kind. She leaned against the head, but realized she felt sore all over. She then looked at herself, and remembered the battle from last night. Now here she was, her injuries patched up. Her left palm was wrapped with bandage and the arm it was part of was in a cast. She moved her free arm to her head to fell her hair wasn't tied up. She then moved to her face and a patch on her right check. (Great. I got caught. The police will probably send me to jail now that my injuries are healed.) She thought. Glad to see you up." A voice from her side said. She turned around to she Python leaning against a closed door. "What happened?" she asked. "They were going to send you to jail, with you incapacitated," he said as he sat down in a chair to her side," but, I went in a saved you." "What about Gizmo and Mammoth?" she asked. "Didn't help." Python replied. "Those bastards! When I see them, I'm going to…" she stopped herself as she remembered that Python was here, and, for some reason, didn't want him to hear her mad. She then said," Anyways, thanks for saving me." "Welcome. And don't worry about those two. Their jackasses either way we look at them." She laughed at this and said," Yeah. I'm just glad you saved me beside them." She caught herself at saying this and blushed heavily as Python smiled.

"By the way," he said," I got you something." He reached under his chair and pulled out the wooden box with the engraved rose. She took it form him and opened it, her eyes filled with surprise at what lay inside. Inside was small, Snub-nosed revolver resting on purple velvet lining. It had a black handle, but the other parts were silver. Below it were six silver bullets. She picked up the gun and held in her hands, palms opened. "Do you give all your love's this?" she asked. "Just the ones I really like." He replied. She then looked at the handle, which had writing on one of its sides in a kind of silver ink .It read," With love always." She then set it back down as Python asked, "Will you except this gift? And my love for you?" Jinx smiled and said," Yes. Yes I do." He then leaned in and their mouths meet for a kiss. As they shared in the moment they had, they didn't notice the door opened a crack. Gizmo and Mammoth were spying on them, a look of hate in both their eyes. "He just signed his death notice." Gizmo said as he watched the two."

Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. The Brit and the Dragon

Member for Life

I don't own anything.

Chapter 8: The Brit and the Dragon

"I can not believe this is happening!" Greg yelled over the chopper's blades. "Well, it is! So live with it!" Jinx yelled back at him. "But, come on. I don't want my merchandise to be wiped out!" he shouted. "I'll make sure Blood replaces everything!" Python yelled. "You better! Fifty seven million dollars in merchandise doing to the bottom of the ocean! It took me seven years to get all of that stuff!" Jinx turned to Python and asked," Did we really have to save him?" "Hey, he's cool. I wouldn't have gotten you out of that little problem without him."

It was a week after the rescue of Jinx. Her and Python were now going steady. But, more to the point, Blood had finished his weapon. The device was designed to create a seismic charge that would create a tidal wave big enough to destroy Jump City. Jinx, still hating Cyborg, wanted to see the city from a more "scenic" view to witness its destruction. So, Python and her got a chopper from Blood, picked up Greg, and moved over the city to see the chaos take place.

"Here we go!" Jinx yelled with an excited tone in her voice as she looked out the side window. Greg and Python looked out the side to witness what was going on. A beam of blue energy had shot out of the water and into the air. As it went up, a shockwave emitted from it to all sides. This resulted in a giant tidal wave being formed. The wave then started to move straight towards the city. "It's finally going down!" Jinx yelled. She was talking about Titan's Tower, which was in the path of the wave. But, just when it was only a few feet from the Tower, it suddenly collapsed into itself. The wave then settled back down into the ocean as a large explosion then erupted from where the beam had shot out from. The area then became very calm.

"What the hell?!" Jinx cried out as she dropped back in her seat. Greg, however, was a different idea on this mind. "Oh, thank you!" he yelled, pumping his fists into the air. "I really want to throw you out this chopper right now!" Jinx yelled, shaking her fist in his face. Python started to smoke on a cigarette and said," You two argue like your related." "Okay, if I was related to him, I'd die," she began. She noticed his smoking and then added," and will you please stop that! You'll kill yourself!" "And what about crack head over there?" Python said as he pointed to Greg. "I don't give a rat's ass about him," she said," I don't want you to get lung cancer or anything." "I know you care about me, but…"

Python was cut off as Jinx's communicator went off. "Probably Blood with news on his defeat." Python said as he blew a puff of smoke into the air. Jinx flipped open the communicator and asked," Hello?" the screen remained black as a voice with a strong British accent said," Good say. Is the one called Python there." Jinx asked, "Who are you? How did you get this frequency?" "Just put Python on the line." The voice commanded. Python took the communicator from her and said," This is Python, go ahead." "Come down to the parking garage downtown and let's just say we will give you something in return. Have a good day." Python shut off the communicator and handed it back to Jinx as he said," You heard him. Let's go. And I thought I'd get bored."

After dropping off Greg back at his house, Blood then gave a message via Jinx's communicator. He reported that he was heading east to prepare for his next plan. But, he couldn't send anyone to get them, so they were left to their own devices. "He was help." Python said as they walked up to the top floor of the parking complex. "You have to respect him more. He brought organization to us and he will lead us into a brighter future." Jinx responded. "Well, you have to say, he just seems as though he doesn't care for his students. They just act like zombies every time he's around, like he has some sort of control over them." "I have no idea what you are talking about," she said," and why didn't just use the fricken helicopter instead of having the pilot fly it back to Blood?" "We don't want to bring attention to us." He answered. "Bring attention to us. I'll bring attention to us if the twelve block hike here was for nothing." She said.

As soon as they reached the top of the garage, a voice in a British accent called out," Glad to see you have made it." In front of the two was a black, four-passenger convertible. Two people were in front the parked vehicle, looking straight at them as the front light's turned on. One was an old man wearing glasses and had a bald spot with white hair around it on his head. He wore a two piece suit with a tie that was imprinted with the Union Jack and was holding a cane to support him. The man next to him was Asian and wore a white biohazard suit with a white hat on top. Black goggles blocked his eyes and he was holding a PPK in his right hand. "You better put that thing down old man. We don't want you to hurt yourself." Python said to the Asian. "I am more then capable of firing this sidearm, he replied," had I had my old technology, I could be more effective." "We are in the same boat my friend," the British man said as he held out his hand to the two, "allow me to do the introductions. I am…" His hand was then grabbed by Python and shaken. Python said," I now you. You're Mad Mod. Tried to take over Jump awhile back with the whole England domination thing and hypno screens. Lost to the Titans though." "Don't remind me." Mod said as he broke the handshake. Jinx then said," And you're Professor Chang. You use to smuggle Simon for other guys, decided to do it yourself, and made an energy cannon. But, Titans came in a wiped the floor with you." "I should shot you right now." Chang said. "Just try." Python said as he pushed back the left side of his jacket, revealing two dockers' clutches on either side, each holding a Colt pistol. "I have to agree with him to lower your weapon Chang," Mod said," we don't want to kill him since we need him."

"So Anyways, I'm here. What do you need me for?" Python asked. "Well, first of you may be asking yourselves about why myself and Chang have teamed up." Mod stated. "Because you're both loser geniuses who lost to the Titans?" Jinx remarked. "No!" Chang yelled," it is because of the truthful fact of being deceived." "What do you mean?" Python said. "Well, while I make my technology and Chang sells his, all shipping is handled by our client." Mod then produced a picture from his jacket and handed it to Python. He looked at it and saw a thirty-year-old with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. "It was simple. We give him money and he gets us the parts for our technology from others, Chang said," but the supplies he gave us sadly were failures, as shown from our defeats. We wanted our funds back, but sadly, he refused to give us a refund." "So how does this involve us?" Python asked. "We want you to kill him. We are willing to pay you whatever you want." "Can't turn down some cash," Jinx said," where would we find him?" "Probably at the Casino, gambling our funds away." "Very well. Good evening." Python said. And with that, him and Jinx headed off.

Jump City's Casino was one of the many places to be. The multicolor lights of the building glowed with radiance down on the gamblers. Slot machines, Crapes Tables, blackjack. You name it they probably have it. A bar was kept well stocked as to give them the drinks they needed to satisfy themselves. So whatever the reason, for gambling or for drinks, the night goers of the city could fins it here. "Nice place here." Python said. "Yeah, but you wouldn't believe the scum that can come through here. Jinx said. "So, where do we find him?" Python asked. Just then, they heard yells of joy from a crapes table. And there, his hands in the air, was the target.

"His winning streak is going to end." Python said as he watched the man threw dice onto the table and make those around him yell as he got a good roll. Python reached for his sidearm, but Jinx put her hand on his arm and said," No. If you fire that off, we go to jail. And I really don't want to go to jail." "So how do you propose he dies?" Python asked. "Just watch." Jinx said as she raised her hand slightly and pointed out her index finger at the man's hand. As he threw the dice and they were only a few inches from his face, Jinx fired a small hex beam from her finger. It hit the dice, sending them shooting at the man with incredible force. They shot threw his forehead and out the back, stopping as they hit a slot machine behind him. One of the spectators screamed as blood poured from the holes in his head and he fell face first onto the table. "He got the crapes." Jinx said as the in the building started to panic. "Cliched," Python said," but God, I am loving you even more." "Save that for later on." Jinx said as she winked at him and smiled. The two then walked out of the building, but didn't notice the two hiding in the hallway near them. "They did it." Mammoth said. "Yep," Gizmo began," and its time the two love birds become jail birds."

Chapter 9 is coming soon!


	9. You Dirty Rat

Member for Life

I don't own anything!

Chapter 9: You Dirty Rat

"Three hours," Jinx said," Three hours of sleep was all I got!" "You sure about that?" Python remarked as he gave off a small smile. "Shut up." Jinx said as she punched him in the arm." "Calm down," Python said," I thought I filled your desires tonight." "It's not that. It's just that Accent man and bastard-san called us back to help them. I wanted to rest. But no. They need our help, once again." "Hey, did we get paid?" Python asked as they continued to walk up the ramp to the top floor. "Yeah, ten Gs. Pretty good on their part." She replied. "So, we can demand them to give us more money because they woke us up early." "And if they refuse?" Jinx asked. "I got some insurance." He said as he patted the dufflebag that carried his weapons.

As they reached the top of the garage, they expected the lights of the vehicle to turn on like last time. Of course, being it five A.M. ands still dark, it would make sense, but they didn't turn on. "It was a trick," Jinx said with anger in her voice," I will kill them when I find them. "Just give it a minute." Python said as he continued to walk forward. "Mod? Chang? We're here. We got the message. We can thank you for getting us out of that cheap hotel room." "You better have a good explanation!" Jinx yelled out. Just then, they heard someone behind them say," Turn…around…slowly." As they Ddi this, they saw Chang pointing his PPK at them. Meanwhile, Mod was in front of a convertible, his hand on his cane.

"Drop it, Chang." Python said. "I wouldn't do such a thing," he said," I will kill you." "You wouldn't. You haven't turn the safety off." Python said as Chang reached to turn it off. But, Python quickly took out the gun that he kept underneath his jacket and hit the safety off. He then pointed the Colt at him as Jinx raised her hand and it glowed purple. "Will you three quit it! I want answers, not bloodshed." Mod said as he walked over to them, his cane making a droning noise as it hit the cement ground. Chang and Python put away their weapons as Jinx got rid of the purple glow that had residated from her hand. "If I had my technology, I could finish you here." Chang hissed at Python. "What is wrong with you guys?!" Jinx asked," We get up way too early, come to help you, and you want to kill us!" "I think we better get to the point." Mod said.

"You better before gun shots start going off. Wouldn't want the cops on your tail." Python said. "That is the problem!" Chang yelled. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, the assassination of our contact was a success," Mod said," but, we have a problem." "When me and Mod headed back to our covert lab, the police and Interpool were swarming the area," Chang said," we had to get out of there before the worst happened." "I understand the cops, but why would Interpool get involved?" Jinx asked. "The thing is that we didn't tell you that the man we had you killed was a high ranking U.N. official." "Oh my God!" Jinx yelled as Python put his hand palm open to his face, "Congratulations, we're all screwed !" "If we, as in all of us, were screwed, then why did myself and Chang try to kill you?" "Like to figure that out myself." Python said as he removed his hand from his face. "Someone ratted us out to the police," Chang said," and we have determined the culprits to be you!

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Back up! I may be a killer, but I am not a rat!" Python yelled. "Well, someone rated us out. So, if it wasn't you, then who? Maybe Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny did it!" Chang yelled. "Shut up before I kick both your fricken' asses!" Jinx yelled. As the two stooped, Mod said," You're forceful woman is right. We have t work together. Please, get us to the airport for me and Chang to escape the country." "Fine," Python said," but you owe us big." "I can not believe I agree with this." Chang said as the four headed over to the convertible. "Looks like a reject from a 60s movie." Python said as he looked at the car. It was blue and had a Union Jack on the hood. "This is a classic." Mod said as he got in the back with Chang. Jinx and Python got in the car, but had to switch seats upon realizing the driver's seat was on the other side. "I hate British cars." Python said as he got in and started the car up. He then drove the car out of the multilevel garage and drove down the road.

It was about thirty minutes to sunrise as the four were heading down the road. Just then, as they passed through an intersection, two black vans pulled out from either side. "Halt your vehicle," a French accent said as it came from a speaker on top, "this is Interpool. You are under arrest." Okay, don't panic," Python began," as long as we keep our cool…" He was cut of as a police chopper hovered over head. This caused Chang to panic and take out his PPK, firing shots at it. Mod ripped the weapon out of his and yelled, "Are you insane?!' as he threw it to the ground. "So much for that plan." Python said as he put the hammer down on the vehicle, speeding up and maneuvering through traffic. The vans also matched the speed as officers leaned out the passenger windows and fired shots at them from pistols. The helicopter did the same thing as them, but was firing rounds from an automatic. "Jinx." Python replied. "I thought you'd never ask." She replied as she aimed her hand palm open at the chopper. A blast of energy then erupted from her hand and hit the chopper's blades. They stooped suddenly and the flying machine began a fast, spinning descent to Earth. It then hit the side of a building and a massive explosion occurred. Pieces of debris started to fall onto the road, causing the driver of one of the vans to swerve in confusion. This caused him to crash into the other van and put the chase to an end. "Glad that's over with." Jinx said as she turned her head from the destruction. "I love you." He said as he turned his head toward her and kissed her neck. "Keep your eyes on the road, lover boy." Jinx commented as Python turned his head back to the road and continued driving.

The sun was rising from the horizon as the convertible drove onto the runway. "There it is." Mod said as he pointed to a small Grey jet a few feet away. The car pulled up as the four got out, Python grabbed his dufflebag, and they headed to the plane. As the door opened on the plane, Mad Mod turned to them and said, "Thank you for your help." "I may not agree with him, but I too must say so. You may have called the police, but at least your even less of a piece of scum then I thought you were." "I guess I take that as a compliment." Python replied. "Hey guys," Jinx said," we got company." The others looked out at the runway to see a multitude of black vans headed their way. "Looks like we're coming." Python said. "Very well." Mod said as they hurried onto the plane. Mod got into the pilot's seat as the other three got into the passenger seats. "You can fly this thing?" Jinx asked. "Three years of flight school." He replied as he got the plane going and the vans followed in pursuit, firing gun shots at them. "Where are we going?" Python asked Chang. "To Wales," Chang said," we would of gone to Hong Kong, but I had some problems with my government." As he finished, the plane took of from the runway and headed into the sky.

3 weeks later…

A heavy fog had settled onto the countryside landscape. No one could see three feet in front of them due too its thickness. Looming in the middle of this was a grand manor on a rocky cliff, overlooking the once clear fields. From one of its many clear glass windows, Python looked out it. He was in one of the bedrooms. It was nice room, with a king-size bed, glass chandelier, and a roaring fireplace. Jinx had gone out of the room to get a snack, which would be the last since they were leaving today. Receiving no calls from Blood, it was a nice, quiet time for him and Jinx. No missions, no assignments, no nothing. Just sight seeing the English countryside and eating some food. What a good time that was.

Just then, there came a knock at the door. "Come in." he said as Mod and Chang entered. "We would like, once again, to thank you for your services. Even though they were unnecessary." Chang said. "Well, I had a great time here, so thanks." "No then, on to business if we may set aside all other matters," Mod said as he looked sternly at Chang," do you know a lot of Blood?" "All I got is he runs a huge school and as some sort of hypnotic glare on his students." Python said. "You are correct. You see, Blood posses a strange psychic ability. This allows him to control the minds of those that are weaker then him." Chang said. "That explains a lot." Python said. "Yes, but we have found a way around it." He replied as he reached into his pocket and handed a see through, plastic cylinder container to Python. He looked in to see a small, red pill. "That pill is contained with a special chemical. When the pill is ingested, the chemical is carried up the path of the spinal cord and into the brain, where it settles. There, it will deflect any attempt Blood will try. A person can swallow it whole, chew it, or dissolve it in liquid." "Once again, thanks," Python said as he put the container in his pocket and grabbed his dufflebag," I know just how to us it. I hope to see you again." He then passed by the two and headed out the door. "He may be a jackass, but he may go on to great things." Chang said.

The plane Python and Jinx were on was slowly drifting through the clouds, on its way back to Jump City. "I tell ya. Mod did a good job engaging the autopiolet on this thing." Python said. You got that right." Jinx said. "I got a surprise for you." He said. With that, he opened a side compartment and pulled out a tray with two glasses on it containing sparkling wine. "You know, I don't really drink wine." Jinx said as Python handed her the glass. "Don't worry. I can tell you, you are going to enjoy this one." He replied. Jinx hesitated, but drank from it as Python also did. "That was good. Thanks." She replied as she put down the glass on the tray in front of her. "Well, we have another three hours ahead of us," Python said," what are we going to do then?" Jinx looked at him, smiled, and said, "Just sit back and relax. Your stewardess is here to take care of you." She then got off of her chair and sat down on his lap. "Smooth flying from here on out." Python said as she leaned down and kissed him, which he returned.

Chapter 10 coming soon!


	10. Flyswatter

Member for Life

I don't own anything.

Chapter 10: Flyswatter

The corvette drove down the highway towards its destination. A heavy rain was falling from the darkened sky onto the Earth below. The Grey road gleamed with the fallen moisture, as where the leaves. "Okay, so how long till we get there?" Jinx asked as she looked out the window at the scenery. "I saw about a few more minutes." Python replied. "You said that an hour ago." Jinx stated. "I'm not a damn map." He said. "Well, it's mostly Blood's fault." Jinx said. "You can say that again." He said. Ever since the failure with the tidal wave machine, there had been no response from him for a while. But, three weeks into the "trip" to England, Jinx's communicator had gone off, and the caller was none other then he. He told them to get to his newest location as soon as possible. By the tone of his voice, it sounded like his latest plan had failed.

"There it is." Python said as Jinx looked out the front window. The car had stopped in front of a huge, metal gate. Behind it stretched a paved road that lead straight to a huge manor. It was painted in a grayish color that matched the sky's color and tone. Dark and dreary. A huge oak door was below a giant stained glass window that over looked the front of the yard. Other windows dotted the house as well as huge spikes that jetted from the roof. "Nice place he's got here." Python said as the gate opened and he drove the car in. As the car drove along they road, the two noticed the multitude of guards, armed with M4 Carbines and wearing yellow clothing, patrolling the ground and they also saw a few on the balconies and roof tops. "I can tell you one thing about Blood," Jinx said," protection is his number one priority."

They pulled up in front of the doors and got out of the car. Python's bag was on his bag, carrying his weapons in case of emergency. His two Colts remained in docker's clutches, all set to be pulled out and fired. It was strange to keep his weapons armed around the boss, but he could never be too careful. The doors were opened as a guard led them inside. The two walked up two flights of stairs, noticing numerous guards as they came to a huge set of doors. From the outside, they heard crashes and yelling. "Good luck." The guard said as the doors opened up. The two then walked in, unaware of what faced them, as the doors closed behind them. Inside was a huge office, but it was a mess. Holes were in the walls, reveling their plaster insides. Pieces of chairs and glass items lay scattered on the ground. Two bookcases were in half and on the ground, their contents ripped up and scattered. A large desk stood in front of the stained glass window. And leaning on the desk was Brother Blood, panting heavily and muttering to himself. "Blood?" Jinx asked. As soon as she said that, she ducked her head to avoid a glass ashtray Blood had thrown in their direction. It shattered into many pieces as it made contact with the wall.

"You should have been here an hour ago." Blood said through clutched teeth. "Upset?" Python asked as he surveyed the area. "Upset? Upset? I am past upset! My master plan, my empire, my school…in ruins!" he then ran over to the wall and punched another hole in it." "What exactly happened?" Jinx asked. "All I can tell you is that the Titans and their new division, Titans East, came in and ruined my plan! And if you two hadn't of been on your little vacation, I could of wiped them out!" "Okay, Okay," Python said," don't need to be such a nutjob." "I have all rights to be one," Blood stated," and, I am going to make sure that you pay for getting nearly all of my students to abandon me! One of my students, Bumblebee, was one of the Titans who betrayed me." "Her? I thought she was dead on loyal to you." Jinx said. "Well, you thought wrong. I want you too to find her and kill her!" "And what if they trace the killings to you?" Python asked. "They can't trace a dead man." Blood replied. "That's why you're not planning anything big." Python added. "No, I just want to hang on to my riches and my remaining students for now. Please go now." With that, the two exited his office, hearing more yelling and crashes as the door closed behind them. "So, how do we kill her?" Jinx asked. "She's am insect," Python began," so we just need a flyswatter."

A few hours later…

Bumblebee flew over the city, her wings flapping against the night air. As she scanned the city, her mind raced with confusion. It had only been a few hours after Blood was beaten, and they had she gotten a call from the Titans saying they needed her help. Her team members hadn't received the calm so she decided to go alone. She wanted on last solo mission before she had to be a team member. She had worked alone in the past, and had liked it. So, she guessed Titans East wouldn't mind. Her communicator went off, signifying the area where the communication had come from. She touched down in the area, folded up her wings, and looked around. It was a parking lot near some office building. The building was across from an apartment complex. Other then the lack of cars, multitude of garbage, and graffiti on the walls, there was nothing else here. "Guys," she called out into the deserted area," you their? Its kind of sad that I've only been gone for three hours and you still need my help." Just then, a purple beam shot out from the shadows and hit her back, sending her right into the office building's cemented wall. As she slowly got up, Jinx came out of the shadows and said, "You will be the one needing help."

"Jinx. Long time no see." Bumblebee said. "And it will be the last time!" Jinx replied as she shot out another energy shot. Bumblebee jumped over it and delivered a kick to Jinx. She blocked it and delivered her own punches to Bumblebee. The two fighters then became embroiled in a raging fistfight. It was then that Bumblebee activated her wings and flew over Jinx. "Get down here!" she yelled. "Make me! Bumblebee said. "No wonder Blood like you, bitch!" Jinx stated. "At least it lasted longer then you're relationship with Cyborg!" Bumblebee yelled back. Jinx then grew in anger and fired a hex beam at her, which was dodged. Bumblebee drew her blasters and fired off at her. Jinx used her acrobatics to dodge the blasts. As she was dodging the blasts, Jinx asked, "Is that the best you can do?" "No. I'll show you." Bumblebee replied. With that, she activated her shrink mode and headed straight towards Jinx. Jinx tried to hit here, but the speed and small size of Bumblebee made it near impossible to hit. Her, so she had to endure blow after blow. After what seemed like an hour, Jinx leaned against the office building's wall, her face bruised from the fight. Bumblebee walked over and asked, "Is this what you call a fight?" she asked. "No, its called playing weasel!' Jinx yelled.

Just then, Bumblebee's chest exploded out her left side as a piece of the wall near Jinx exploded only a few feet from her side. Blood erupted from the wound, splashing onto Jinx's costume. Bumblebee's eyes opened wide and what happened and tried to speak, but only more blood shot from her mouth. She then feel to the ground, blood pouring onto the parking lot. Then, from the front door of the apartments, Python walked out, a PSG-1 sniper rifle strapped to his shoulder. He threw it to the ground and ran over to Jinx. As he put her hand over his shoulder, she said, "The things I do." "You did a good job," he replied, "I'll leave the gun here. Get the message out that someone wants the Titans gone." "I like the idea. But, you owe me for dry-cleaning." Jinx said. "Anything for you." Python stated. The two then headed of into the night, the dead body still on the ground and the murder weapon near it, still hot form the shot fired.

Chapter 11 is coming soon.


	11. Crumbling Love

Member for Life

I don't own anything.

This chapter is going to contain the "death" of a certain character. If you don't want to read about the deaths of anymore Titans, as shown in my last chapter, I recommend you skip this one. If not, continue on.

Chapter 11: Crumbling Love

The cavern was only given light by the sunbeams passing through the cracks in its artificial ceilings. During the night, the cavern remained a dark and dreary place. Jagged rocks poked out from the floor and the ceiling, looking as though to impale anyone who came near. The cavern's hallway, as one might call it, stretched far below the surface. The deeper one got, the more a sense of death had, and still, lingered in this place. Even though cracks of light sometimes peered through the small openings, it could not do away with this mood. The hallway would then reach the room where it led to, and there one would find out the true nature of this place.

The room the hallway broke into was what appeared to be a bottomless hole. The darkness from it seemed to stretch upwards, wanting to engulf the room. In the center of the room there stood a platform, accessible via a walkway whose edges spread out over the hole, like a shield trying to stop the darkness. And there, on a stand on the platform, stood a statue of a girl. Her arms were outstretched, as though waiting to be carried off by someone. Her hair was frozen in outstretched position. Her face was also frozen in some kind of screaming manner. She was wearing some kind of body armor that had pieces of white wrappings jetting out of it and a large S in a circle in the center of the suit. If one not familiar with this room was to enter, they may not know the girl. But, to those who knew the location, they had known her all too well. And her name, known to some, was etched in the plate that remained them of her. It read: _Terra. Titan. Friend._ And at the plate lay a bouquet of flowers, once fresh, but now wilted.

"I take it that is the statue." Python said to Jinx. The two stood at the beginning of the walkway, looking straight ahead at the statue. "That's the one," Jinx said," but why would Blood want us to come here?" "I just take orders. Let's just get this done with." The two then walked up the ramp and got to the statue. Python then looked down at the plague and said, "Terra. Who was that?" "She was some Titan who betrayed the others to help Slade dominate Jump. Of course, she was stupid and helped them by killing Slade. Problem was she activated a volcano, and as a resulted of stopping it, turned to stone. The Titans are probably trying to find a way to turn her back into a real person." "And once again, it's our job to take them out. But, I still can't see why he wants this gone." "Because," Terra stated," that Titan called Beast Boy had strong feelings for her. Now, he wants her back." "Mental damage. That Blood is one smart SOB." Python said.

"Well, let's hurry this up." Jinx said as she raised her arm. She opened her palm, causing it to glow purple, meaning it was ready to fire a hex beam, but lowered it when Python said," Don't waste your strength. I got another idea." From his jacket pocket he produced three hand grenades and a roll of duck tape. He tied the three grenades together in a row. He then used another piece of tape to stick them onto the statue's chest. "We better find some cover." Python stated. The two headed a few feet away and ducked behind a rock on the walkway. As Python took out his Colt and aimed it at the grenades, Jinx asked," Do you think its right for us to ruined this site just for Blood?" "Okay, we have two options. Either we do this and stay on Blood's good side, or he takes us down. I would like to stick with the first option." Jinx shook her head with approval as Python got back to aiming his gun. He fired, the shot echoing through out the cavern as the bullet made contact with the grenade. The two ducked as the bullet pierced the grenade's shell, causing a great eruption to occur. As soon as the projectile debris ended, the to looked over the edge. The statue had been completely obliterated. Now, its remains had either fallen into the pit or on the walkway. "Another job well done." Python said as he got up and holstered his gun. "You are going to pay." A voice called out from behind him.

He turned around to face the voices' owner, who turned out to be Beast Boy. His eyes were filled with hatred and his hands were clutched into fists. At his side was a new bouquet of flowers, which he had dropped as soon as he had seen the explosion occurred. "It was only a job, kid." Python said as he stepped out into the walkway. "How can you that to her?" "Easy. I placed some grenades on her, I set them off, and she went bye-bye." Python said with a smile. "She never did anything to you!" BB yelled back. "That's life. Now step aside." Python said, his hands reaching for his pistols. "No. Instead, I'm going to take you down!" BB replied. He then ran at him, transforming into a Rhino during the charge. Python fired the Colts, but the bullets had no affect upon sinking into the skin. He rolled to the side of the animal's charge, avoiding it by an inch. BB turned into a raptor and slashed at him, slicing across his shirt and leaving three marks there, one of the talons had entered his skin and had caused it to bleed. "Okay, I guess your pretty good." Python said as he held his hand to the wound to stop the blood. At that moment, BB turned into a Gorilla and raised his fist, ready to strike.

But, a purple beam shot from the entrance and knocked BB back onto the statues original stand. "Let's go!" Jinx yelled. "Sure. Just got to leave him a parting gift." Python yelled. He whipped out a grenade and pulled the pin. As he threw it onto the walkway, he ran after Jinx. "Thanks back there." He replied. "Sure. But let's hurry before his friends show up." They then looked back for only an instant to see the grenade explode. The blast took away the half the walkway, the destroyed piece falling into the pit. They then continued their flight out of the cave. But, Python reached down to the dropped bouquet and picked up a still good looking rose. He handed it to Jinx and said," Can't let good flowers go to waste." She took it and said," You really know when to be romantic in the worst times." "I try." Python remarked. As the two ran out of the cave, they heard a deep bellowing roar that echoed throughout the cave, but then died out along with the daylight that continued to fade.

Chapter 12 is coming soon.


	12. Deaths, Betrayal, and a Comeback

Member for Life

I don't own anything

Chapter 12: Deaths, Betrayal, and a Comeback

Jinx's alarm clock woke her from her long night's sleep. She hit it and rose from her bed, stretching her arms over her head. Her mind raced with thoughts of Python and the assignments they had gone through. What came to mind was the destruction of the statue that was BB's lover. While it was just a job, she felt pity deep in her heart. Pity towards Beast Boy for destroying her. Python, however, showed none. He just let the annihilation of the statue be pushed to the back of his mind, a memory that shall, and never will, mean anything to him. She did think, however, he may of felt pity like her. But, he wasn't like that. He never felt any remorse to the people that he killed. He was kind to her, he loved her, but ruthless towards his targets and enemies.

She looked around her room, her eyes then resting on her dresser. She got up and walked over to it, her black nightgown dragging on the floor as she walked over. She opened the top drawer and pulled out what she wanted. It was the black box that Python had given her. She put it on the table next to her and opened the box. Inside it, there rested the Snub-Nose Revolver on the velvet lining. As well as the gun, the six silver bullets were also in a row. She thought to herself that it was fortunate her belongings survived the destruction of the old base and had been moved to the new quarters underneath Blood's mansion. While small and seemingly pointless, she had wanted it to be the one thing to make it through the attack. She picked up the weapon, turning it around in her hands, fingering the metal, and looking at the words that had been written on the handle. She then opened the bullet chamber and loaded in the bullets, one at a time. As soon as she snapped it in, she aimed the gun around, pretending to fire at imaginary targets. A great knock then came at the door. She put the gun on the table and said, "Come in.", as she put on a robe. The door then opened, and Mammoth stood in its frame.

"Hi, Mammoth." She replied. "Don't say hi to me, bitch." He shot back. She looked at him and said," What's your problem." "Problem? Problem you ask," Mammoth began as the door closed behind him," the problem is you." He then grabbed a lamp off of a table and crushed it with one hand, letting the pieces fall to the ground. "Hey!" Jinx yelled as she walked over to him. "I'm sorry, was that Python's? Maybe this is to?" he asked, pointing to a mirror which he shattered with a punch. "Stop it!" Jinx yelled, raising her hand to strike him. He grabbed her hand just as it was up, squeezing it as hard as he could. "Let go! What the hell is your problem?!" "Its you." He said. He then threw her across the room, her body hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

"You had to meet him." Mammoth stated. "What do you mean?" Jinx asked. "Python. You have worshipped the ground he walks on. And what have you done for me and Gizmo and me? Nothing!" he shouted. "I love him," she began," but that doesn't mean it should hurt our…" "I hate it when you say love and him in the same sentence. Interpool should have captured ." "How did you…?" she asked, but suddenly, it all became clear. "Yes. Me and Gizmo ratted him out to Interpool." "Why?" she asked. "We both hated seeing him walking in on you and our group. All of us were together, before that piece of scum showed up." "Python is not like that!" she yelled back at him. "What about the killings he's done. And I know you. You never killed anyone, probably because they have never killed you. You can't live with the killing of someone by your hand or watching it being done by another." "I know he does those things," Jinx said, but I have stand by him in the midst of these things. The sins he has done are ones that I have forgiven."

"All right. Fine," Mammoth said," so kill me. Let's see how tough you are." "Jinx just sat there, turning her head as to not look at him. "Just what I thought. Now, I am going to force the 'love' you feel for him out of you. And I assure you, it wouldn't be pretty." He said as he walked over to her. Just then, a thunderous roar broke the air. Jinx turned to see Mammoth stop, blood dripping from his mouth. He fell to the ground, revealing to Jinx the bloody hole on his back. She then looked back at door to see Python standing there, a Sawn-Off Shotgun in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked. Walking into the room, not hearing the door close behind him. He saw Jinx's eyes looking behind him, opened in shock. He quickly turned, and their behind him stood Gizmo, supported by his mechanical spider legs. Python swung his shotgun towards him, but it was knocked aside by one of the legs. Another of the legs then knocked Python to the ground, resulting in leaving him in a vulnerable position.

Jinx watched as the Gizmo did this to him. She thought of using her hex powers, but feared that she might create a blast that could harm both of them. She then saw the revolver next to her on the table. She didn't want to, but it was the only way. She then slowly made her way to the table. Meanwhile, Python was rolling around on the ground, trying to avoid the points of the legs that were trying to impale him. He then reached for his pistols, but he was pinned, the legs catching him by his dokers' clutches. He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't as he watched helplessly as two laser cannons extended from his backpack and aimed right at Python. "Say bye bye, you asslicker!" But just then, Python watched as his face suddenly went into shock. Gizmo's then started to fall to the side, blood spilling out from the side of his head. As soon as he hit the ground Python turned to see Jinx on her knees and holding the revolver straight out, the muzzle smocking.

Jinx started to cry as Python got up and went over to her. He got down, put her arms around her, and said," Its okay. Its okay." "I can't believe I did that." She said, her voice filled with sadness and tears streaming down her face. "You had to do it." He replied. "I didn't want to. If I had any other ideas, I would have used them. They were my friends." Python kissed her on the lips and said," Are they your friends if they tried to kill you?" he asked. She didn't answer, but he got up, taking her silence for a yes. "We'll get rid of the bodies and dump them in the river. You okay?" "Yes." She replied as she got up and proceeded to help him.

The next day…

Python was in his room, reloading his Colts when he got a call that Blood wanted to see him in his office. Python reached for his guns, but decided he didn't need them. Blood hadn't given him any trouble in a while, so why would he start? He walked through down the hallway, went up the elevator to the mansion, and made it to the doors of the office. As he went in, he noticed something was up. Jinx was in the room, which was the first part. Next, Blood was in his chair, but was looking calmer then he normally is. Also, there were numerous guards around the room, their hands on their Carbines. "What's going on?" Python asked as the door's closed behind him and he stood next to Jinx. "We have a problem," Blood said," turns out Mammoth and Gizmo are missing." 'And that's our problem how?" he asked. "Well, reports said that some students saw the two enter your room and it sounded as though a fight was going on." Blood replied. "I don't now what you are talking about." "Maybe this will clear your memory." Blood said as he quickly threw something at their feet. Both of them looked in shock to see it as Gizmo, his body reeking of death and the eyes still in their shocked state.

"How did you get that?" Jinx asked. "I had some help." He said. Out of nowhere, a bolt of electricity hit Python, making him cry out in pain and drop to the ground. "What the hell? I feel numb." He said. Just then, Surge walked from a corner of the room. "Surge?" Python asked. "He isn't your ally anymore." Blood said, his eyes flashing red/ Python then saw red flash under Surge's sunglasses. "I have wanted to finish you off since the day I met you," Blood began," but what better way to kill you then have your love do it." Jinx looked in shock at what Blood had said. His eyes then flashed red, but he then quickly leaned back in his chair as though something had punched him back. "What?" he asked himself. Jinx, seeing this as a distraction, quickly reached for her shoe. From it, she pulled out her revolver and aimed it at Blood. "Are you really that stupid?" he asked as the guards aimed their weapons at her. She then pointed the gun at the ceiling and said, "Not that stupid. She fired the gun, which released a bullet that glowed purple with hex powers. As it hit the ceiling, an eruption occurred, causing debris to fall and dust to cover the area. The room was in confusion until the dust settled. Blood then saw that Jinx and Python were gone. "Good riddance." He said.

Meanwhile…

Greg was on his chair, resting after getting high from his usual short of cocaine. Just then, a knock came at the door. He slowly got up, as the knock became more constant. "I'm coming you IRS bastards! I already filled out my taxes." He then opened the door, seeing Jinx holding up a weakened Python. "What happened?" he asked. "You know. Getting betrayed, shocked, and I can't feel my legs." Jinx sat him down in a chair and said, "We need some help. We have to take down Blood." Jinx stated. "You're crazy! That guy is powerful, smart, and has a ton of guards. You're mad!" He then looked over at Python and said," You hooked a good one." "I know." Python replied. "I'll help, but I'm coming. I need a good battle ever since my combat back in 'Nam." "Perfect," Python said," after I get the feeling back in my legs, we'll get some guns, head over to Blood, and kill him." "You're going to need some armor. I got you covered." Greg said. "Good. Tomorrow, its game time." Python said.

The last chapter is coming soon!


	13. Cleaning up Blood

Member for Life

I don't own anything

Chapter 12: Cleaning up Blood

The darkness of the night engulfed the mansion. The building's spotlights cut through the blanket of darkness, scanning the ground for any signs of intruders. Guards patrolled the grounds, M4 carbines in their aims. Others were on the roof, their eyes peering down the scopes of their SVD sniper rifles. These servants of Blood had only one objective; protect their master. Any intruders were to be automatically shot. No questions asked, just shot. They weren't going to argue due to the fact that he signed their paychecks.

As one of the guards passe by the gate, he stooped. He noticed the front lights of a car coming to the area. He got on his mike, telling the guards of the oncoming vehicle. He put up his hand to signal the vehicle to stop. It was then that he jumped to the side, upon realizing that the car was heading towards the gate at an incredible fast speed. The gate was knocked aside by the vehicle as it crashed through and headed for the mansion. Guards began to fire their weapons at the vehicle, but the bullets harmlessly bounced off of the vehicle. The vehicle finally reached the front, but wasn't stopping there. It crashed through the door, taking the door and much of the outer wall with it. It then came to a grinding halt in the middle of the room, the dust settling from the crash.

The guards moved into the room from the new hole in the wall and by the stairs. They then realized why the vehicle had survived the previous happenings. It was an APC decked out in green cameo paint. The transport had on incredibly strong armor, which allowed it to survive the crash and weapon fire. The guards continued to move closer to the unknown vehicle. Just then, a pillar came out of the top. The guards stopped, unaware of what was happening. The turret then started to spin, which would of seemed pointless hadn't it been for the automatic fire coming from an opening on it. The guards tried to run from it, but those who didn't make it were torn apart by the bullets. As soon as the room was calm once again, a door opened on the side of the APC and out came Python, Greg, and Jinx. Of course, they were ready for the battle at hand. Python had an M-16 assault rifle with grenade attachment on it in his hands, three grenades on his belt, and his Colts in their holsters. Jinx, seeing her hex powers as being more effective for her defense, was armed with only her prized revolver in her shoe. Greg was the one with the most weapons. He was holding two Tech-9s in each hand, an AK-47 and SPAS-12 shotgun on his back, two Magnums and two Desert Eagles in holsters, and grenade al around his belt.

"And they said the Chain Gun and APC were a waste of money." Greg said. "Well, you proved them wrong," Python stated. "Okay, do we know the plan?" "Take down Blood. Wipe out any opposition that gets in the way." Jinx replied. "Perfect. Let's move out." Just then, a patrol of guards entered the area. Python aimed his M-16 and fired a grenade at them, blowing a lot of them away. Other guards fired at them from the balcony, forcing them to take cover. Jinx fired a hex blast at the balcony, causing an explosion that sent guards over the edge. "Go to hell, you SOBs!" Greg yelled as he charged up the stairs. Guards were coming down to stop them, but he tore through them with his sub-machine guns like it was no problem. "The positive and negative effects of giving a Vietnam veteran Crack and guns." Python remarked as he and Jinx followed him up the stairs.

More guards continued to come, but were cut down by gunfire, explosions, or hex blasts. Eventually, they were halfway there when it got challenging. The three were proceeding down a hallway when a voice from behind yelled, "Stop!" they turned to meet Surge, staring at them dead on. "Surge?" Python asked. I am here to destroy you. I must protect Brother Blood." He said in a hypnotic voice. "Surge, fight it! You don't have to…" Python began, but was cut off as Surge charged up electricity in his hands and said," Quiet! Prepare to die." "Python, you and Greg go get Blood. Surge is mine." Jinx said. "But Jinx…" Python began. "Go!" she yelled back as she headed towards Surge. Python hesitated, but headed down the hallway with Greg behind him.

"You should of let them stayed," Surge stated, "You could of needed the help!" he then fired a blast of electricity at her, which was easily avoided. She retaliated with a hex blast, which he blocked with a wall of electricity. He didn't see Jinx delivered a spin kick to him, which sent him into the wall. He then threw a punch at her, which she blocked and then came in with her own. He blocked it as well and once again tried to punch her, but she jumped back from his blows. "This is taking to long." He replied. "You're right. I'm just wasting time with you." Jinx replied.

"Well, I say we take it up a notch." He said as he removed his sunglasses and threw them to the ground. Jinx looked at his exposed eyes and saw that they were entirely red. "Your sunglasses?" she asked. "They are more then just a fashion statement." Surge replied. His hand then charged with massive amounts of electricity. He charged on of them into a ball and threw it at Jinx. She jumped over it, but had to continue dodging as he shot more of them at her. He finally caught her of guard and fired a stream of electricity at her. She screamed as the electricity continued to shock him, slowly making her drop to her knees. "Looks like you're out of ideas." Surge said as he walked towards her. "Actually, I'm not." She replied as she fired a hex blast at his side. He turned to relies it had hit a column, which was now falling towards him. He screamed as the object dropped, and then he was silenced as he was crushed. Jinx got up as blood started to flow from where the body had laid. "He got a shock." She remarked as she headed of to help Python.

During the battle, Greg and Python had made it up to Blood's office. Just then, a squad of guards came in to stop them. But, like all the others, they were torn apart with a blast form the SPAS-12 that Greg had equipped. "I haven't had this much fun since The Tet Offense!" Greg yelled. "Greg," Python said as he stood in front of the doors to his office," we can turn back now." "I ain't a coward." Greg replied as he pumped his weapon. "Well here we go." Python said as he kicked the doors open. There, in his chair and staring at them, was Brother Blood. "Python," he said as the two walked in," why did you do all of this?" "Because you started it." He replied. "I mean, you kill my only students on my side, ruin my mansion, and kill a good multitude of my guards. I am disappointed. I all ready had enough problems with the Titans." "Here, I'll end your anger." Python said as he fired off his M-16 at Blood. But, he realized that he had shot at nothing but thin air. "Nice attempt," Blood said as the two realized he was behind them, "but I some tricks up my sleeves."

He then ripped off his robe to reveal a red and grey fighting suit. Blood then charged a red energy ball and fired it at the two. The explosion knocked them to the sides, but they quickly recovered. Greg got out his AK and fired, but Blood dodged the shots with incredible accuracy. Python tried using his assault rifle again, but failed as Blood moved with ease. Python then dropped the assault rifle and threw a grenade at him. Blood caught the grenade and threw it at the ceiling, causing an explosion that caused a multitude of debris to fall to the ground. "Is that all?" Python asked as he charged at him.

Python took a punch to the face, leaving him with a nasty mark. He tried to deliver a blow to him, but Blood dodged it with ease. He continued try a nail Blood, but he was too fast. Blood then delivered a kick to his stomach, making him crouch down in pain. "Come on now," Blood said, looking down at his fallen opponent, "I want you learned from my school." "I learned plenty." Python replied. He then quickly rolled to the side and yelled," Now, Greg!" Greg then leaped from behind the desk, his Magnum pointed at Blood. With Blood off guard, he fired the Magnum. As soon as a huge crack erupted from the gun, Blood was sent flying across the floor. Blood was seen flying from his body as he dropped to the floor. "How do you like my customized armor piercing bullets, you bastard?!" Greg shot back. He then looked in shock as Blood jumped back up. "They are nice, but I moved away quick enough for them to just graze my side." The two then saw that only a bit of his side was cut, and blood was slowly dripping from it. He then fired a red energy blast at Greg, which went right through him, but also propelled him through the office's stained glass window.

"Greg!" Python yelled as he watched his friend's body break the window, sending himself and pieces of glass to the ground. "Such a pity. I really did think that would work." Blood remarked. "You go to hell." Python stated. "I think I'll let you go first." Blood replied. His eyes then flashed red as Python's did the same. Python was fighting it however, which surprised Blood. "Should have used that pill on yourself instead of that worthless girl." Blood said. He then forced Python's hand to his Colt. He picked it up and tried to force it away, but the muzzle was now right under his chin. "I hope you have a nice trip." He said as Python's finger was forced towards the trigger. Just then, two shots broke the silence as Blood was seen dropping to the ground in pain. Python got up and turned to see Jinx walking towards Blood, her revolver still smocking. He too went over to blood and they both looked down at him, blood pouring from his chest and his eyes half opened. "What did you say about me being worthless?" she asked as Python aimed his Colt at Blood's head. "Later Blood." Python screamed as he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Blood square in the head, causing Blood to eject from the hole. Blood's eyes went wide in shock, and then closed, never opening again.

The two looked at each other as Python stated," I thought you wouldn't make it." "I always get to the party on time." She replied. Python then grabbed her in an embrace and passionately kissed her. As the two broke away, Jinx asked, "Where's Greg?" Python hung his head low as she said," I'm sorry." "Don't be. He wanted to go that way." Python said. Just then, light entered the room from the broken window. The two walked over to see the sun rising over the horizon. "Blood's dead,' jinx said," what's going to happen now." "Let's see. I got the girl, the money, and now, the title of Blood's killer. Whatever we set our mind to." Python said. "I say we put his money to good use. It's about time this city made way for two new villains." "God, I love you," Python began," you always have good ideas. I mean, we just killed possibly the most feared man in Jump City and have his power. We control it now. The city and the Titans better watch out. We are going to give em' hell."

The End.

Some ending, if I do say so myself. My next work is coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this story. Later!


End file.
